battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Blunt Interrogation
Part 1 Blunt Donz: 'Blunt marched down the halls of the slightly bombed out fortress, rounding the corner and making his way to the door to the spare room Stonegit was in and banged on the door. “Hey sweetheart!” he called, referring to Clover who he guessed was visiting the boy again. “Your lovin hub bug got his ding dong danked around by pretentious purple livered sidewinder!” He paused. “So I was wondering if you wanted to have a word with him!” '''Clover Rose: '“What?!" Clover glanced at Stonegit, who she’d been sitting next to. "I’ll see you later, Stonegit.” She got to her feet and quickly walked from the room. “Okay, first of all, who are you talking about, and what exactly happened?” She crossed her arms, glaring up at the much taller man. 'Blunt Donz: '“I’m talking about eight inches, he got in a fight with that little fella from Central. His names Darien, don’t ask me how I know that I learned it on my date.” Blunt rambled. “Eights said something along the lines of oh um…’it was Darien’s fault he was a monster in bed?…or something like that. Oh! No wait! He said it was Darien’s fault that his mind was messed up before…and something about terrible experiments in an academy." 'Clover Rose: '''Clover was considering kicking Blunt, and as a matter of fact, was nearly about to when he mentioned Tezz’s previously ruined mind … an academy . . she froze. Even though she and Tezz hadn’t talked about it in great detail, she had a basic idea of how his other half had come to be. “Where is he?” She practically snarled as she spoke. '''Blunt Donz: '"Eights is being patched up by my Central date, and Darien is…well, I was wondering if you wanted to help me find him…” Blunt replied. 'Clover Rose: '“Yes, let’s go find him, now.” Clover briefly considered stabbing Darien when they found him, before deciding that wouldn’t be the wisest action with someone who could do magic. 'Blunt Donz: '“Wonderful!” Blunt declared, draping an arm around her shoulders. “Now Eight’s is gonna be just fine, so we’ll find Darien, take him aside, and have a civil chat with him to find out what’s up.” he turned Clover to face him. “No violence,” he said clearly. 'Clover Rose: '“FIrst of all, his name is Tezz, stop calling him ‘Eight’. And fine, I won’t attack him.” She muttered, clearly displeased to be agreeing to this. Her tail thrashed violently as she looked at Blunt. “Anything else before we go?” 'Blunt Donz: '''Blunt thought very hard for a moment. He took her chin. “Yes you look very lovely today and I mean that in the most respectful genuine and understanding that you are engaged to a man way. Because every girl…and guy…deserves to hear such a thing on a daily basis.” '''Clover Rose: '''Clover impatiently batted his hand away. "Look, are we going to go find this . . Darien . . or not?” She was in no such mood to deal with any of his usual stunts. Part 2 '''Blunt Donz: '(a few minutes later) Darien had been making his way through the rebellion camp and was even able to stop in to get some drink at the make shift pup the rebels had built. He was just about to leave, when a strong arm reached out, closing the door in front of him. Blunt leaned down, getting face to face with him with a wolfish smile. “Hello…Darien right? You probably remember me, Blunt? I dated your friend? No? Well either way I need you to come and have a quick chat with me.” 'Darien Whiteland: '''Heart racing, Darien stepped back, setting his jaw. ''I don’t have time for this. I need to keep looking for the demon. “No, I don’t believe I do,” he said stiffly. “Good evening.” He tried to sidestep the tall man and leave the building. His mind began to sharpen, ready to attack Blunt if he should try anything. 'Blunt Donz: '''Blunt settled himself against the door, blocking his entrance. “Hold up there flower. You have a choice…you can either come with me…and her,” he said, motioning to Clover who was in the corner of the room. “Or…I can start talking about how you viciously attacked Tezz in a bar full of hormoney violent teenage rebels…your pick.” '''Darien Whiteland: '''Darien opened his mouth to protest that no, he hadn’t attacked Tezzeret, but realized it was pointless and instead glared at the two confronting him. “Where are we going?” '''Blunt Donz: '“Great,” Blunt promptly picked the man up, marching over and opening the cellar door to the bar. He leaned over to Clover. “What ever happens…do not…try…to stop me.” Blunt said gravely, and then marched into the darkness of the room. 'Clover Rose: '''Clover frowned, following after Blunt. She had never seen him this serious before. She simply nodded, to let him know that she wouldn’t stop him. '''Blunt Donz: '''Blunt dumped Darien onto the floor of the cellar, the room barely lit as a dimly glowing lantern hung by the ceiling. The man could hear other figures shifting around near the back of the room. Quietly whispering. “I found some people willing to help me out.” Blunt said, rolling his neck, cracking his knuckles, and then stripping off his shirt, carelessly tossing it away. “So…” he said. “It’s time to spill. It can either be your guts…or your secrets. But trust me when I say that I have never failed to get information out of people using this very…special…method.” '''Darien Whiteland: '''Despite being manhandled, Darien kept a calm exterior even though inwardly he was scrambling. “That depends on what you want to know,” he huffed, getting to his feet and brushing off his cloak. “You still haven’t told me what information you are seeking.” He was one step away from attacking Blunt’s mind, but he tried to keep his panic in check. ''Where’s Maralen when you need her?! Alarmed, Arceyx began circling outside, looking for a way in. '''Blunt Donz: '''Blunt slowly approached him, working his jaw and rolling his shoulders. “Tezz,” he said. “I take it you messed up his mind…something to do with…experiments?” Honestly Blunt had no idea Tezz had even been crazy before. And this information certainly didn’t affect him. But…Blunt had an issue. He couldn’t stand creeps getting away with shit. So he got his hands dirty whenever possible. “You get one chance,” he said, winking once and clicking his tongue. '''Darien Whiteland: '''Not this again. “It was an accident,” he insisted, eyeing Blunt’s well-built frame. “It hasn’t happened since and it will not happen again.” Blunt slowly held up two fingers pressed together. “You didn’t answer…my question.” he said darkly. “Boy…” he called, snapping his fingers. The lights were suddenly turned up in the cellar, and a droning musical cord was played from the back of the room. About five men stood in a group, all with various oriental instruments. Shuffling forward like a gazelle, Blunt gave a little hop, landed in front of Darien, looped an arm around his waist, taking his other hand in his, and french dipping him. He starred deeply into his eyes. His mouth opening as he spoke smoothly, and sincerely. “Apanē pairōṁ kō jāna para prakāśa rahō… Aura mērē sātha nr̥tya.” '''Darien Whiteland: ''…he’s insane.'' “What are you doing?” he spat, struggling to release himself. The close proximity to Blunt’s shirtless chest made him extremely uncomfortable. His cheeks began to redden as Arceyx saw what was happening through their mental link and began snickering. The mental defenses he had been constructing fell apart in confusion. 'Blunt Donz: '''But Blunt ignored his protests. He flung Darien into the air as if her weighed no more than a pillow, before catching him around the waste, letting him slid down easily. He spun him to the left, and then to the right, and then once again french dipped him so deeply the young mage’s hair nearly brushed the ground. Blunt starred deeply into his eyes, sighing quickly as his eyes squinted as in in examination and fascination. “Tuma saca… Ēka utkr̥ṣṭa sāthī rahē haiṁ maiṁ pūrī taraha pichavāṛē mēṁ āja rāta tuma bakavāsa karanē kē li’ē jā rahā hūm̐.” he said in a smooth, romantic voice. '''Darien Whiteland: '“ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT!” Darien shoved frantically at his arms, only wanting to get away, simultaneously pushing at Blunt’s mind to get him to release him. “I’ll tell you what you want to know, just let me go!!” 'Blunt Donz: '“Ah promises and words and words,” Blunt said in a sing song voice, continuing to prance around the room with the man. “But none of them are the words I want to hear.” he let go of Darien with a final twirl and stretched his arms over his head. “Now…for this next dance I will require a little more freedom.” Blunt’s hand reached down to his trousers and whipped off his belt with a satisfying ‘''fwhip''.’ 'Clover Rose: '“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Clover had watched in absolute silence, up until this point. “The man said he’d talk, so let him talk!” 'Darien Whiteland: '''Darien had let out a very undignified yelp and had turned his head so quickly he nearly strained his neck. “I said I’ll talk!” he practically shouted. “It was me, I ran the tests on Tezzeret! I fractured his mind! I don’t know what else you want me to say!” '''Blunt Donz: '''Blunt’s head whipped back and forth at the two simultaneously spoken statements. He decided to address the one that he considered a little more dire at that moment. He motioned down to his pants, looking at Clover in a slightly pouty way. “These were tear away though…specially made for these kind of situations…you couldn’t have waited a second more?” he exhaled, sounding like a moody horse, and put his belt back on, clawing on his shirt. “That’ll be all boys thank you,” he said, tossing the group of musicians a healthy bag of coin as they left. '''Clover Rose: '''Clover glared after Blunt for a moment before turning on Darien. “You … you!” She was angry beyond words, her tail lashing back and forth furiously. “He was just a child! How could you do that to a child?!“ Her voice was shrill, and it was all she could do to not outright attack Darien on the spot. "He … he was just a kid! Why would anyone make a kid . . ” She trailed off, shaking her head slowly. '''Darien Whiteland: '“A test subject is a test subject,” Darien huffed, brushing off his cloak and tunic again. “You can argue with me on this…what’s past is past.” “Yeah!” Blunt said, folding his arms and standing next to him and facing Clover. “Lookie once something is in the past we have to take a proactive way of handling it, shit Clover chill out.” he turned to Darien. “Although question, why the hel did you use a human, well…” he circled his hand. “I know just some dumb animal wouldn’t have been good enough, you needed something with intelligence, but come on…a guy…you know um,” he shifted tilted his head towards Clover pointedly. “A guy who’s…” he shrugged. “not…mixed as you might say. Kinda sketchy, you know…using a human, if you get my drift.” 'Darien Whiteland: '''Darien raised an eyebrow patronizingly at him. “No, I don’t ‘get your drift.’ Mixed…what are you talking about?” '''Blunt Donz '''Blunt shifted his eyes back at Clover again, opening his mouth. “You know what nevermind. Well Darien it was great of you to come but I think you should go now,” he leaned over, murmuring. “Pretty sure she wants to kill you sooo…” Acting before Clover could protest, Blunt grabbed Darien’s arm and pushed past her, slamming the door behind him. Part 3 '''Blunt Donz: '''A little while later, Blunt let go of Darien at the outskirts of rebellion camp. He heaved a sigh. “Ok…” he said. “I’m done acting.” '''Darien Whiteland: '"That was acting, was it?" Darien hissed, glancing back at the dungeon. "And now you expect me to believe everything you say?" 'Blunt Donz: '“Pihh,” Blunt said, waving a hand. “Geez kid I just met you. Look I brought you out here for one simple reason. One…because I’m kicking you out, never to return. I’m doing this because Eight…I mean Tezz and I are deeply, deeply in love, so I’m kinda pissed hearing about this whole experiment thing. Secondly, anybody else in that fortress is going to kill you when they hear about this, and I don’t like death. So, as long as you promise you won’t make me regret this…I’ll let you go.” He turned, taking a few paces away, and then hesitated. “You’re from Central…why didn’t you just use some half breed calf for your experiments instead of a human kid…that’s kinda sick man.” 'Darien Whiteland: '“A test using half-breeds would not be accurate,” he said stiffly. “Their minds are not comparable to a humans’ and would have skewed the results. And who are you to stop me from returning?” He met Blunt’s gaze and squared his jaw. “I’m looking for someone…something.” 'Blunt Donz: '"Oh I’m not, you can come back, if your ok with a lot of angry half breeds mauling you upon your return. They don’t exactly like people from Central.” he scratched his beard, still not facing him. “But in light of the fact that you don’t experiment on them I don’t exactly know why they would be pissed off, but hey, you can’t reason with some people.” 'Darien Whiteland: '“Not entirely true, I have experimenting on them in the past, but you raise a good point.” He cocked his head at the man, his opinion of Blunt re-evaluating slightly. “I will return, then, though perhaps more inconspicuously than I previously did…you haven’t happened to hear of any demons passing through here, have you? Just so I know that my search is not in vain.” 'Blunt Donz: '''Blunt rubbed his chin, walking over to him. “No…didn’t even know they came out of hel. But I here is something I can tell you.” he reached out, gently spreading his hands over the mage’s chest and smiling. “Darien…you deserve this.” Blunt’s hands balled into fists around Darien’s shirt and he threw his forehead forward, smashing it into Darien’s nose with tremendous force. He caught the man slightly, the force of the impact causing Darien to sink to his knees. “Oh,” Blunt winced. “Here get some ice on that,” he grabbed up a handful of snow, pressing it non to gently into the freshly broken nose. He straightened, huffing. “I know a elevated racist cock when I talk to one, add me to the list of people who will beat the shit out of you if you show that puss of yours around here again.” '''Darien Whiteland: '''Pain throbbed across his face and Darien squinted as Blunt forceful smashed snow against his nose. He gritted his teeth and stepped backwards, throwing Blunt’s hands off of his shirt. “Do you know who I am?” he demanded. “I could have your little group of friends here imprisoned for life. I could have their minds destroyed and you wouldn’t be able to do a thing about it. I’d watch your words, if I were you.” '''Blunt Donz: '''Blunt slowly took a few paces back, and then he reached out a finger, circling it. “Turn around…walk away…you look like a blubbering mess and you lost your high horse. So while your tail is tucked I would get hel out of here before somebody get offended at you opening your mouth again.” '''Darien Whiteland: '“This isn’t over.” Darien balled his fists as his familiar landed on his shoulder, feathers puffed up, churring angrily. He swept his cape around him and stormed away from Blunt, following the edge of camp, pressing the sleeve of his cloak to his nose to mop up the blood. Category:Events Category:Season 3 Category:Darien Whiteland Category:Blunt Donz Category:Clover Rose